


CDC Doesn't Share

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad finds out about Sonny and Grady's "relationship." He obviously doesn't approve. - Episode Tag to "Sonny With a Chance of Grady"</p>
            </blockquote>





	CDC Doesn't Share

"Sonny Munroe!"

Sonny jumps at the sound of her name. She twists in the chair in her dressing room just in time to see Chad stomp in. He stops in front of her, full of his normal mightier-than-thou attitude. His hands land on his hips, and she's pretty sure he doesn't realize how much that takes away from his angry stance.

"Yes, Mom?" she jests.

He rolls his eyes. "Hardy har har. I guess I finally understand why you're stuck here with the rest of the Randoms."

She groans. "What do you want, Chad?"

"What do I want?" he repeats, "I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to date Gravy."

"Grady," she corrects.

He shakes his head, stating, "Grady is not boyfriend material."

"Glad to know he's not your type," she says.

"You are not listening to me! Sonny, you have a clear taste in guys. Tall, handsome, blond-haired, talented."

"Grady is talented, Chad. He's really funny," she says.

"I can be funny. I can make you laugh. Is that all it takes?" he asks.

"All it takes for what?"

He pauses. His eyes dart away from hers as his hands slide to fiddle with the seam on his pants.

He answers softly, "All it takes to get a date with you."

"You want a date with me?" she asks. The smile on her face is unmistakable, bright and shiny, if not a bit hesitant.

He stalks up to her and leans in, so close she can feel it on her face. Lips mere inches away, he whispers, "Sorry, CDC doesn't share."

He leaves before she even gets the chance to tell him her relationship was a lie.


End file.
